


The Gift of Solaris

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: 这是Malleus追忆的梦境，将那些被他所遗忘的伤害和爱拾起的故事。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Sebek Zigvolt, Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 3





	The Gift of Solaris

**Author's Note:**

> 角色死亡和复生幻觉的警告  
> 借用了小说《索拉里斯星》的部分设定  
> 不要学纸片人的暴力行为和性行为

“那是次令人心碎的演绎，我不知道我为何会为不真切的回忆抹上那样的色彩。

我所能感受到的仅是惊涛骇浪不断地撼动脚下的海蚀柱，云团彼此蹂躏相拥，闪烁出雷光和暴雨的征兆。弓弦在我的手中振动，早已消散在记忆中的音符，被海上的狂风翻卷失了旋律，略过那孩子浅绿的头发，像是在切割他仅存的一点生命。

他在海浪的水雾中静立不动地翩舞。黄昏下，古金的眼眸澄澈湿润，穿透我血肉覆盖下的心肺，眺望起思想对岸的蜃气楼。

我早该坦然接受这样的敲打。他知晓一切，他是超越我的，超越我爱人的生命。”

扭曲仙境有着这样一个传说，在珊瑚之海的北面，远离大陆的海水荒漠中，存在着一个认知外的“怪物”——现代的科学家会说那是个黑洞，甚至还有更加不可信的谣传，说那是月亮背面异乡生命的阴谋，赋予混乱的海潮以“口”，与之狼狈为奸，将认知中的一切，人类、妖精、光、火、魔力、灵魂吞没在咸味的水波下。不休的争论，如果是放在从前，Malleus或许还能对此轻蔑地嘲笑这些“饱学之士”的论据。并非是他不相信万物皆有灵的教诲，只是，海水，海水而已，如果他愿意，他可以轻而易举在海中开出一条路，直接将他们所说的那些秘密暴露在空气中，和上面附着的藤壶一并干死在“真实”世界中。

思想的海水也不足为惧。

只是Malleus现在笑不出来。他一心求死，在去往珊瑚之海的路上拍打着漆黑的羽翼，瞥向那处传说的海水荒漠。

这是个寻死的好机会，他从未如此坚决而笃定，改变了路线，向那片冥界也不愿意接纳的死亡水域逼近。

水域的中心，流速减缓，呈现出蔚蓝的胶质状，这是王城内的藏书中也不曾描述过的景至。他不禁兴奋地收紧竖瞳，火星在喉间迸发开来，羽翼的拍打也没了章法。

未知，死亡，脑内潜藏的狂喜在沸腾，吐出黏浊气泡。

远处傍晚时分的天空也随着他向中心不断地逼近，由安宁的橙红逐渐疯癫着幻化为镭射光彩的穹顶薄膜。胶质的液面泛起油膜的虹彩，从破裂处渗出漆黑的油膏，向中心汇聚，织出黏菌的网络，在大洋的中心勉强凝聚成人形。他蹒跚而来，举起那双流动沥青的双手，将龙的细颈死死掐住，使他们的身体贴合，亲吻包裹住那颗生着黑角、还在呼吸的头颅，融合，堕入索拉里斯最为黑暗恬静的思潮中。

他回忆了许多，在意识消散于黑暗之前。比如Lilia难吃的料理，Silver小时候把鞋子穿反的样子。还有，噪点，大片的噪点，他在黑暗中反复地梳理那些闪烁白光的噪点，让鼓膜近乎破裂的噪声穿透思绪，他仍然一无所获。

他静静等到那盘回忆胶卷放映到最后，先是知更鸟轻啼于枝头，引得镜头从被单上抬起，转向窗外，清秋阳光明媚，生出目眩的疼痛。这房间里的一切都好像皱巴巴的，地毯是如此的，被单是如此，窗外那棵正在落叶的梧桐也是如此。他所注视的容颜仍旧姣好，他握着的那只宽大的手有握剑的茧，却仍然细腻，只是那具身体的呼吸泛了皱纹，连同脉搏一并，在鸟鸣中颤抖。直到瞳内的黑吞尽古金色的虹膜，一切归于平静，他所钟爱的孩子结束了85年的生命。那知更鸟飞离枝头，带走了生命的气息和嘈杂的一切。

他已经归于永眠了。他将要归于永眠了。

死亡的沉眠半晌后，背后一阵撕裂的疼痛将Malleus的意识唤醒，他被迫睁开双眼。像是灯火骤然明亮一般的，光线感知唐突地出现在眼前，细沙和海水的触感在他身周扩散开来，那份痛楚的位置也逐渐明晰，在双肩后，同砂砾摩擦。他勉强撑起身子，伸出手试探那份疼痛，抹下了一把黑红的淤血，也将他手指上海水的盐带入到了伤口了，杀得生疼。龙的意识仍旧模糊，但他显然已经知道到了，自己的羽翼不知何时被折去了。落日余晖中，海面上那金色的云气间寂静得不可思议。天空中没有飞鸟，海浪中也没有鱼尾波动。只有白沙上机械着徘徊着的水波，还有活着的龙。Malleus宁可自己是死着的，什么也听不到，没有一点饥饿的感觉，连魔素的积累也被抽离至空气中。铜金色的日光镀在他的黑角和眼睑上，他是一台脱漆的摄影机，露出里面黑铁的支架，静立在沙滩上。

先是夜幕降临，他等来了星星与月亮。龙喜欢星星，星辰历经千百年的时间也不会有过多的变化，永远高悬在他能触及的穹顶之上，荧惑不止，然后在他也难以理解的、不曾知晓的空间中变化，轻飘飘地不带走一丝情绪，以另一种形式继续维持“活着”的模样。夜色中的星辰斗转，消散青白中，取而代之的强烈日光灼烧双眼，周而复始。偶有乌云，带来狂风暴雨，在涨潮的时分将没过龙腰际的海水卷起，夹在暴雨中，迎面将他打湿，也算是为那双受尽光热折磨的翠绿补上些过咸的泪液。这是没有生命的互动，没有悲喜的感知，连好奇心也被磨平。Malleus知道，沙粒的尽头是一片密林，深入其中，他或许可以找到逃离此处的办法。但又能如何呢，站在这里变成一尊石像，等待着自然的神力将他推动，随便什么方向，他都可以去往。

那是一个正午，潮水漫过了龙的胸口，太阳悬在头顶，投下的阴影射穿下颌，流出无色盐水。今天的波动异于平常，增添了许多杂乱的因素，也许是前些日子的暴风雨，搬移石块位置，修改白沙的纹理，但这些都……

“少主大人，为什么您会在这里……”

那个生着浅绿毛发的孩子身着制服，将鞋子提在手中，挽起裤腿，赤足曳步于远处的海水中，如此表达道，穿透心房。

Malleus只感到麻木，颤抖着嘴唇喃喃自语道：

“啊……这就是索拉里斯的诅咒吗。”

好比是角质龟裂的愤怒，从额头泻出，流淌下来，遮住他的眼睛。

待他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那孩子已经被他掐住脖子，死死按入水中。

“无法原谅。索拉里斯的戏弄。擅自。擅自地。造出这种虚假的。我的Sebek。Sebek。”

“少主大人……”

那具伪造的躯体还在水下挣扎，乞求一样的抚上龙的手臂，在手掌的禁锢下呼唤着，吐出透明的气泡。那张脸上没有任何敌对的情绪，只是痛苦而不解，眼角溢出酸涩的泪水，融入海水中，溶解龙的指尖，用那份逐渐稀薄的生命，稀薄的气泡和眼泪，恳求他停止这份惩戒。

“不是真的。不是真的。”龙在酸涩的水波中试图挽回那份愤怒。

“少主……”那双古金的眼眸将要被黑和铜绿阴影吞噬干净了。

那份噪点一样的记忆里潜藏了什么？

“请您带着我的这份生命……”那孩子陷在回忆的床中，握住他的手，微弱地吐息道，“长久地活下去吧。”

“他是真的。我的Sebek。”

那酸涩的海水涌入Malleus的胸腔，疼痛蔓上心脏，泵向血液所流经的一切。他松开了泄愤的双手，惊慌地将那虚弱的孩子从水中抱出。面上湿漉的，是海水，是他内心嚎哭，满溢而出的眼泪。

抢救过后苏醒过来的那个孩子仍因为方才可怕的精力而紧张不安。入夜的海滩虽然没有温度骤降，但凉意来袭，总无法叫他安定下来。Malleus凭着他仅存的魔素，生了一团火来暖暖彼此的身体，待到那个与Sebek如出一辙的孩子表情柔和下来，他才开口询问起来。

“你到底是谁？”

“您不记得我了吗……”

那孩子痛苦的表情让Malleus的心为之皱缩，“不……不是这样的。你只要说你是谁就好了。”

“……我是Sebek Zigvolt。是少主大人您的近卫。”

“年龄呢？”

“16岁……有什么问题吗，少主大人？”

“这样……居然是这样啊。”Malleus仍然无法接纳这样荒谬的生命。他很清楚，那个孩子85岁的生命，和那只青鸟一起飞走了。无论是怎样的相似，眼前的孩子都不可能是他。多么的相似，多么的一致……都不可能……复生……

“可笑至极啊。”那龙自嘲一般地叹息道，沉吟半晌，又质问起火光另一边紧张的鳄鱼，“你是怎么出现在这里的？”

“……我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“我不知道为什么我会……”他像是被骤然抽离了灵魂一般，表情空洞起来，火苗在他平静的金眸中跳动，“我只是来寻找……寻找少主大人您，除此之外……”那火焰点亮他的眼睛，也点燃了他躯体生命所内涵的突兀，显然，那份骤然的诞生使他在回忆的过程中逐渐焦虑，不安地颤抖着，溢出眼泪，“抱歉，少主大人，抱歉……我真的不知道……”

面对那样伪造的生命和混乱的情绪，脑海中抹薄绿的生命反而鲜活搏动于脑髓中。我的爱人，可耻地在这样的混乱中重生了，诅咒一般的错觉……我仍然不忍看到那张脸悲伤的模样。

为之动容的龙安抚一样的抱住那虚假又不安定的孩子，本能地合上嘴唇那样亲吻起来。他显然是忘了，那是16岁的Sebek，仍然青涩懵懂的Sebek。以至于分开过后，那孩子还在抚着胸膛，脸色羞红地在沙滩上徘徊着思索个不停。于是Malleus抓住他又做了一遍刚刚的亲吻，让鳄鱼的脑袋彻底停了摆。

“你会成为我的爱人，你只要知道这些就足够了。”龙将那孩子揽入怀中，在他耳畔如此说道。

那晚，他们在白沙间相拥而眠。太阳升起，那火堆早已被潮水打灭。

这是处反常的岛屿。

苏醒过来的龙将怀抱中的孩子轻轻搁置在温暖的沙窝中。他打算浮至半空将这岛屿探索一番，但蹊跷的是无论是哪种类型的漂浮法术，他都无法自如的使用。他还走到远处的沙滩上，尝试着对海水和树木施展规模庞大的破坏魔法，也没能成功。被闭塞的感官所支配的Malleus很快就意识到了，在这大洋的孤岛上，他变得弱小，前所未有的弱小。但这并未使他感到恐惧，像是意料之中的事情一样，他很快消化了这一切，以他自己都诧异的速度。

在那之后他便留下仍然熟睡的鳄鱼，独自潜入那片密林。说来奇怪，那密林与海岸的交界处还是热带的椰林榕木，再深入便是走不到边际的落叶树林。梧桐与白蜡枝叶繁茂，青绿的叶海间夹生这玉兰和紫薇，却没有太多生命的痕迹，有的只是金绿女贞的灌木，刚好可以扫过龙的腰际。他用魔力做了路途的标记，一路向西走去，最后遇上了林木尽头玄武岩的崖壁，高耸入云一般。那黑色的岩石在愈发明媚的阳光泛出光泽，他知道他已经独自游走了太长时间，无奈之下只好先顺原路折返，回到那孩子身边。

他在林间小道上感知到了那孩子的呼唤，拨开那些枝叶向呼唤的中心奔去。

“少主大人！”在看到龙从丁香的枝叶中走出后，便很快恢复了神采，顺着一片人造的绿篱，欣喜地走近那位大人。

他大概是刚刚睡醒，Malleus很少见他这样自然的模样，垂落下来的浅绿毛发上还沾着白沙，香槟的眼睛里还含着焦急的泪水。小鳄鱼很快就在龙的打量中反应过来自己邋遢的外表，“万分抱歉，让您看到这样不成体统的样子。”就要拿起自己的魔法笔对着散落的头发施展打理的魔法。

“不，你就保持这样就好。”他拉上那孩子伸向胸前口袋的手，细腻白皙，有着握剑的茧，温热鲜活。这样熟悉的感觉让他有亲吻上去的想法，但那片绿篱的灌木同样熟悉，抓住龙的眼睛。

为什么王城外的绿篱迷宫，会出现在这里。

年轻的鳄鱼被牵着左手，跟在他所憧憬的大人身后，不敢抬起头，让那对黑曜石一般，在光斑下隐约光泽的黑角映入眼底，引诱羞涩的情绪冲破脑壳。他只好将头颅压低，专注于他们所踏过的腐叶，试图冷静下来。

“怎么了，手这样僵硬？是身体上有什么不舒服的吗？”Malleus背对着他如此问道。

“不，少主大人。”他无法冷静下来，每迈出一步，手掌便会微微磨合，相合处那陌生的脉搏也被神经好好记住。偶有海风吹透树木，那垂于肩颈的青丝在风的鼓动下滑入鳄鱼的视野，连同他绯红的心情，在那位大人黑色的衣料上摩擦。“只是……被您这样牵着手，还是第一次。对不起，请原谅我的失礼。”

“你不用为此感到抱歉。”龙停下了脚步，抬手施法，散开了挡住去路的灌木。这个过程是如此地自然，以至于他全然忘记了魔力莫名回归的怪事。“我说过，你会成为我的爱人。这样牵着手行走，正是爱人会做的事情。”

之后他们沉默着行进了良久。Sebek仍然保持着那样害羞的样子，低着头跟在龙的后面，心脏迸出的感情渗入血液。他的脑袋没有多余空间留给途径路程的记忆，那古金的眼球神经之后，只保有风和草木的声音，以及掠过头顶的鸟鸣。一切的一切，在紧密的步伐中加快，鳄鱼像是轻妙如飞鸟般地，同他的龙掠过土壤上的绿草和堆积的叶片。那份心情，置于这蓬软的森林云层，见证着一道道水雾茫茫的灌木在前路消弭。

“我只希望我能像现在这样，永远、永远陪伴在您的左右，作为爱人也好，近卫也好。”

那孩子停下脚步后微微呢喃道。龙依旧没有转过身来，沉默地立于原地。高大的身躯似乎挡住了什么，Sebek只能瞥见土壤隆起的一角。

这里安静得可怕。

“少主大人？”

狂风骤起，粗暴地卷下枝桠间成熟浓绿的叶片，如暴雨倾泻而下，为眼前的景象打上绿意的屏障。龙在这样的风雨中显露出他精致的面庞，神色却隐匿在这叶的波澜中，那双荧绿的眼睛紧锁在Sebek身上。他伸出手来，用漆黑的指甲划过那孩子白皙的面庞。

“走吧，我们该离开这里了。”

他们离开了那为灌木所层层包围的地界。直到他们走到最外层，Sebek才察觉到Malleus小腿上的一道深深的伤口。深红的血液汩汩流淌，在路途中央画出一道绵延的红线。

那是Sebek坟墓上的荆棘，无意间划伤了龙，谁也没能察觉到这份伤痛。

在那明媚的日子过后，我甚至都没能见到他的棺椁，只有一块石碑，上面有荆棘和他的名字，他的尸体也不在此处。他们说他是衰老而死，我所熟识的臣子，无论老少，都试图通过魔素的感应，将这种狗屁不通的说辞塞到我什么都无法听见的脑袋里。

那些日子荆棘谷常常发生雷暴和阵雨，电光闪耀，点亮阴沉的云气，留下骇人的阴影。

我还记得我第一次听到的声音便是雷暴的轰鸣。即使大脑被这样强烈声响刺激到跳动发痛，我依然感到快乐而泪流不止。众人为王子获得锤骨变得完美而设宴庆贺，就连那作为祭品的，尚在襁褓的混血孩子，也被他父亲带来，一同向我道喜，这反而使我心底的烂泥翻涌飞溅，附在喉咙中，恶心反胃。最后，那场宴会给我留下模糊而焦躁不堪的印象。

直到数年后的一天，我在王城的围墙上看到那浅绿孩子因为无法自如地使用魔法而哭起来的样子，我知道那样焦躁不堪的感觉，是我为了锤骨剥夺了他作为妖精的天赋而萌生的罪恶感。当他失去妖精漫长寿命的躯体变得冰冷，将我遗留于世，那份罪恶感终于失去了色彩，变成生活中随处可见的灰暗。

那个雷雨不息的深秋发生了很多场火灾，但又很快被雨水扑灭。直到Lilia叩开我的房门，告诉我Sebek是衰老死去的，那场雷暴终于停了下来。我开始相信了，我彻底绝望了，对民众对完美王者的期待也好，对我杀死我爱人的事实所做的消抹也好。

我变成那剥削的、伤害的、隐瞒的灰暗，声音不再有意义，我记不起那架大提琴放在哪里，而演奏它的意义又是什么？

Sebek将背上的龙安置在一棵槲寄生的苹果大树下。气温逐渐变得寒冷，树冠之上的云层厚重，不知何时便会降下降温的冰雨。这都不是什么活命的好征兆，更何况那位大人的伤口着实不妙。16岁的他还未能掌握治愈这样高级魔法，而那位消沉不语的大人也没有自愈的打算。

无奈之下，那孩子面对高大且树干高大的树木思索再三，抽出他制服口袋里那支魔法笔，屏息凝神对准那槲寄生的枝桠，让它飞到自己的手上，他是如此美好地想象的。事实上确实也是如此顺利，只是惊扰了午休的松鼠，飞扑下来遮住了他的双眼，挣扎的过程中他还不慎撞到了树上。Sebek自己也怀疑起来，自己或许有个铁脑袋，撞得大树颤抖不止，惊扰了飞鸟振翅离开，松鼠也落到地面上逃窜开来。槲寄生成熟的红白小果也在这样的撼动下纷纷脱落，降下一场不大的浆果雨，砸向地面和树下的两人。原本陷入情绪、沉默无力的Malleus被头顶的感觉唤醒过来，抬起头寻找那感觉的源头，看到了红白的阵雨和Sebek害羞尴尬的脸，没能忍住地嗤笑起来。

在那之后龙便坏心眼地一直打量着那孩子的举动。显然刚刚的闹剧让本就不擅长实践魔法的Sebek暂时失去了再次使用魔法的能力。他躲在Malleus视线无法企及的树后思索些什么，最后下定决心一样地回到Malleus面前致歉道：“不这样的话没有办法处理您的伤口，多有得罪了，少主大人。”

他开始从摘下的槲寄生枝叶上抽下一片片叶子，放到嘴巴里咀嚼研磨。为了让那位大人看到过程，他不敢怠慢地低下头颅，却仍然难顶羞耻的感觉，眼睛低垂地看向地面，脸颊飞上羞红那样地咀嚼着。最后像个用餐的淑女一样挡住嘴巴，将槲寄生的碎屑和唾液的混合物吐在手心里。他跪下来为那位大人涂抹伤口的时候，能感觉到龙手指从他的头发那里滑向耳后，最后停在脖子上，那位置很微妙，是动脉所在的位置。那份试探揣测的心意此刻便暴露无疑，这样裸露的接触反而使Sebek的心率进一步加快了。

“是活着的。并非是行尸走肉，而是货真价实的，爱人的活体。”

龙心底那片滚烫沸腾的烂泥在这样的脉搏中逐渐冷却下来。在那孩子抽下寮徽的丝带为他做包扎的时候，让那些散落于地面的浆果生出黑线一样细软的手脚，成了无数的浆果妖精一样。它们在地面上蹦跳奔跑，或是跃上苹果树粗壮的根，顺着衣料爬到两人的肩膀、头顶上，在薄绿的头发上编出来恶作剧的迷你辫子来，Malleus玩得不亦乐乎。等到小腿被包扎好，那些浆果的妖精就解开编发，排列整齐，搬来几片洗净的梧桐叶，然后付在上面安眠过去，细线一样的手脚也消失不见。

“不愧是少主大人，能将魔法运用地如此自如有趣！”

“你能觉得有趣就好。”龙拾起一粒浆果放入那孩子口中，白皙的脸突然变得像他口中的浆果那样红，这总是能让Malleus默然不语地雀跃起来。

“甚至能操作那些细小的妖精做各异的编发，多么细微的控制，能轻松做到这些的，大概只有少主大人了吧！我想快些离开这里，学习解析学的知识，变得足够强大，早日成为少主大人的助力。”

林木窸窣作响，外来者的声音渐弱，让那些密林的动物又开始了活动，轻啼、觅食、打斗、求欢，做着它们能做的、该做的事情，松鼠不会飞向天际，鸟儿不会再地面飞奔。

“为什么你会执着于此……”

“我想成为于少主大人相称的护卫。”他如此表达，像作出响应的机械一样，眼睛望向远方不带有什么情绪，“如果实践魔法走不通，我就去精进理论和体术的技艺。我不能让这份混杂的血统……”

“不。”

失去天赋的你永远无法达到你所期望的强大。

“不必紧张于此。”

所以这样递给你爱意的戒指会让你轻松下来吗？

“如果你会成为我的爱人。”

怎样做才是正确的？我是在爱着他，还是在补偿他？

可无论如何，他笑得那样开心，在槲寄生的婚礼上，他从不掩饰自己的欣喜和爱。玫瑰鲜红，像不竭的梅雨一般，好像永远飘落不尽。

能得到这份真切的幸福，是不是就足够了……

那双偏执的手挡上了Sebek的眼睛。

那跪坐在地上的孩子被拉入主人的怀抱，不明所以，躺在龙的腹上不安定地眨眼，睫毛就在一片漆黑中扫过手掌。

“我们会结婚。在一棵很大的树下，上面生着翠绿的槲寄生。Lilia和Silver会见证我们交换戒指，吃下浆果的瞬间。之后，我们会对着夜空中的繁星，许下永恒的誓言：永远属于彼此，直到星辉熄灭。”

“但，为什么会是我，少主大人……”

那双手从他的眼前撤下，悲哀在那荧绿的眼波中流转，滴落在傍晚的迷思中，在两人间泛起层层涟漪。

“……因为你是Sebek·Zigvolt。”

这一次他的主人更加紧张地抱住了他，那份炙热的困惑融化16岁的男孩思维，增添一丝窒息的快意。

一夜好眠过后，Malleus也没能成功地施展他的自愈魔法，他拖着那条伤腿，同那孩子沿着一条清溪，继续向南前行。Sebek的包扎确实有些效果，但不知为何从那日起，龙会感受到头脑的阵痛。开始他没有在意这样细微的变化，在无数个前行的日夜中，他们吃下了许多林间的小果，也曾捕鱼狩猎，在祷告过后将骨头上的肉吃净。口渴难耐，就饮下了那溪水——那水的味道很差，即使煮沸后用了除杂的魔法，回味中仍掺有人鱼黏液和沥青的滋味。有这样的味道没有什么意外的，毕竟Malleus能联想到，他进入此地前所观察到的索拉里斯洋，蔚蓝胶质的海水，生出沥青黑泥的人形，水会有这种味道大抵也是发源于此的缘故。

在这样的饮食中，那阵痛也愈发明显。当他意识到，这是他与索拉里斯的万物相生相长的下场时，神志日渐恍惚的他早已无法停止这样的自我虐待。

Malleus只记得他拉着那孩子的手，走到了月亮升起的地方，那孩子在烤鱼的篝火旁对他说了一些话。

“我不明白……这样的想法，这样的情感到底是因为什么，少主大人……我真的是完整的生命吗？”

之后的记忆便黏腻不堪，像是橄榄色的油液将肉红的长石纳入怀中，顺着纹理一点点浸没到最深层。早晨醒来时，他们卧在一丛丁香间，那孩子身上诡秘的香气比花朵更加浓重，手腕和脖颈多了很深的勒痕，身体上散落着零星的淤痕，眼睛里古金的神采也脱落许多，露出下层干涸的铜绿，空洞无神。

这让Malleus脑内的黑泥沉入心底，清醒过来，回到那翻涌沸腾的苦境。但寻找出路的旅程不能停止，他们仍旧向南面行进着。

白日里他们在攀登一处相当陡的坡路——龙像是已经习惯了肢体运动，气氛深沉，少了许多交流的话语。夜幕降临，那尽头的光亮愈发明晰，拨开金叶女贞。他们踏上了一块石崖边缘的林间空地，白蜡环绕四周，鸟羽一样的叶片织成中空的圆顶。月光如水，倾泻在空地中心那一小丛生着夜光花朵的荆棘上，被尖刺披斩，成了飞溅于四周打在苔藓地衣上的光斑。

Malleus开始受够这样复制的把戏了。

“少主大人不应该为那个人类戴上玫瑰，这实在是逾矩。”

这句话不知是如何飘到Malleus耳朵里的，但Malleus知道他大概是要和那个生着浅绿毛发的孩子谈谈。

他带着还是学生的Sebek走在矮人矿洞附近的密林里，他们沉默着穿梭在黑暗的光和星月的白影中。灌木先是擦过龙的制服，而后是鳄鱼的寮服，违背了他们平日言语的顺序，自以为是地簌簌作响。

“你说了无礼的话，Sebek。”龙背对着他的护卫，踏上一块长有浓密苔藓的林间空地。

Sebek不敢抬眼去看，他有灵敏的听觉，能够听到龙的脊刺划开纤维的声音，他嗅觉敏锐，硼火一般的情绪也逃不过他的鼻子。

“我为我的失礼忏悔，少主大人。”自知冲动的话语惹下了祸事，他畏惧着。

“恳请您原谅我，让我尽忠补过。”畏惧那位大人的疏远，而不是死亡一般的惩罚。

“你觉得我会如何对待你这份冲动。惩罚，降下天雷，将你化成一搓灰去滋润植被？”那两点竖瞳荧绿的主人在说起这些危险的话语时没有愤怒，只是平静看着Sebek不安的姿态，随后又环视四周，探寻着灌木和树林中潜在的生命气息一般地抬起手来。

掠过Sebek头顶的不是诡秘的雷电，而是毒蛇一般鲜活的荆棘，破土而出，绞上脆弱的灌木，用黑刺削去那些附在上面的无趣枝桠。再纠缠着生至那个惊恐的孩子面前，像是要刺穿他漂亮眉眼一样地，生出一朵夜光的花朵拢住他的鼻子。

龙就那样捂着嘴轻笑起来，欣赏起那孩子震惊地大叫起来，被花粉折磨打起喷嚏，眼角泛泪的样子。等笑够了，就将那朵花戴在孩子的帽子上，他吻上那鳄鱼的唇，告诉脸都羞红的孩子，自己对那句无礼话语的喜爱，以至于满怀爱意的他，已经迫不及待地将Sebek从前所说的一切都记在了这片荆棘中。

眼前的这片荆棘算什么，噪声的录制器还是空有其表的摆设。双手紧握着那荆条，刺穿手背也无法听到的话，从前所说的话，为什么回想不起来。要快些想起来，不是灰暗的我，而是薄绿色的他……

“你来补足它。”

“……”

“你一定知道，Sebek会说的话。现在就一五一十地说出来。”

“抱歉，Malleus，我不知道。我不是Sebek·Zigvolt。”那个与十六岁的Sebek如出一辙的孩子说着Sebek永远不会说的话。

“你胆敢欺骗我，索拉里斯的赝品！”

那荆棘的荆条迸出幽绿的火星。

“您又有过一丝对我的认可吗！您从来不以Sebek的名字呼唤我，就连那一次的交合也恨不得将与他相异的我抹杀干净！我不想再理解那些我搞不明白的服从和情感，既然我不是完整的Sebek·Zigvolt，也永远无法成为您心中的他的话，干脆，干脆成为我自己的生命，由我自己决定这残破生命的去向不是更好吗！”

愤怒的Malleus将那孩子推向荆棘丛时，与尖刺拥抱的他没有发出任何惨叫，而是释然地倒向鹅绒一般，连血液也没有留下，在月光下睁着眼睛静静睡去。黑龙本有着将他一把火烧净的冲动，见此情景又不禁让恐惧爬上脊背。他试探着伸出手去牵起那孩子挂在棘刺上的手臂。肉体在那样的触摸下化作蔚蓝的胶质，反应如水的涟漪一般迅速扩散，与土地相融，很快，什么都不剩了。

那孩子又一次在眼前死去，这次，连他自己的意识也是一并跌入深渊。

就这样死去也好，但明天如期而至的预感仍存。

雷光和岩石的触感如期而至。一个新的Sebek穿着制服，坐在玄武黑岩的石面上等待着龙的苏醒。

“恭喜您来到此处，能够陷入那片海域还能获救的人着实不多。您绝对是幸运的妖精，Malleus·Draconia。”他从一开口就不是Sebek，Malleus只在意他那具活着的身体，“就像您俯身所看到的那样，之前所穿梭的海岛丛林，是思维的海水，索拉里斯大洋给予您的馈赠。”

“你是谁？”

“这，是个很难说的概念，你可以将我当做索拉里斯大洋的代理者，但事实上我也是大洋思绪的本源。无论是您，还是您的爱人，还是我的前体，我囊括一切，却谁也不是。”他这样说着，拉起龙的右手带他向着北面最为阴暗的云团走去。

“为什么我会在这里？”

“您会经历这样诡异的旅程，是因为在您溺亡的过程中，大洋的介质进入了您的身体，出于那思维和创造的本能，对应您的思维制造出了相应的空间和物体的幻像，还有生命，那是大洋的所‘乐忠’于的事业，创造出独立于思维之外的生命。通常那些生命都会因为自主的意识试图逃离此处，但像我的前体，这种有强烈回归欲望的生命，擅自修复与大洋的联通，我也很少见到。显然，您忘记了太多，记忆所对应的生命也随之混乱，作出超出常理的举动。”他自言自语一样地絮叨个不停，引领龙通过黑色油泥铸就的吊桥，跨越一根根屹立于灰色海水上的海蚀柱。

“那这一切的意义又是什么？”

“很遗憾，这一切没有任何意义。”浅绿色的孩子同Malleus停在那连通道路尽头的石柱，指向那灰暗云团下沸腾的海面，龙所熟知的一切人物都在那海浪中沉浮，还有他失去的那对羽翼，也漂浮在其中，“如你所见，那里便是你思绪的源头，无机的生命在其中死去又重生，重复着这个过程。而岛屿上的一切，也只是大洋停留下来的追忆。对大洋而言，这一切都没有意义，因为我，大洋的胶质，在您成功的追忆结束过后，便成了您身体所排斥的外物，只会化作虚无缥缈的泡沫，永远地离开。”

“但对我来说，这一切却充满了意义。”

那熟悉的声音在此回响，将心房穿透。

“少主大人您能回想起了我的样子，我想这就是我，索拉里斯大洋中的Sebek所寻得的意义。”

“我有很多事情想对你说，Sebek。”

“我在听，少主大人。”

“我剥夺了你的天赋，让它成为我补全自我的资本。我偷走了你本该享有的寿命，让你匆匆离开人世。我为自己剥削的恶行而懊悔，却只是在不停地补偿，没能对你说出致歉的话语。面对你，我是懦弱无力的胆小鬼。”

“少主大人……我知道，我知道的。”

“但我是真切地爱着你的，Sebek。不是愧疚的驱使，也不是顺势的剥削……我好想念你，Sebek，我想再次见到你。”

“我也是一样的，少主大人。”

龙哭得像个孩子一样，依偎在16岁的少年怀里。

“最后的最后，少主大人，能请您满足我，不，满足Sebek的一个愿望吗？”

那是此令人心碎的演奏。乐曲终结，那一座岛屿在海浪的泡沫中消失在醇黑的梦境中。只有那孩子在咸味的羊水泡沫中，变小，变小，回归到少年、孩童、婴儿、胚胎、受精的细胞。

他变成了夜空的孤星，在黑甜的梦境中发光。

“哪怕你想忘记对爱的崇拜，永恒不变的星辰也会闪烁着，对你的爱。”

我在梦中回忆起他小的时候，第一次听到我拉大提琴时候的样子。那时我刚刚恢复听觉，拉琴好似锯木头，惊走了石墙上的乌鸦。他城楼之下，躲在他父亲身后默默看着城楼上的我。这使我情绪复杂如乱麻，却还是好奇，他的眼中透露出的情感为何物。

在那之后的一次相遇，是那孩子跟在我的屁股后面，不哭也不笑，一言不发地追着我的长发。直到我停下脚步转过身去，望着那个孩子湿润的眸内香槟在阳光下闪烁不定，心底那份被跟踪的焦躁情绪莫名消退了大半。

“风吹起大人的发丝，从我的头上掠过，回过神来，我就走到这里了……”

我只当那孩子是在念诗，知道他喜欢读书，无论什么话从他嘴里说出来都不会太奇怪。说来奇怪，那时我竟因此一时兴起，裁下了一段头发，将那孩子说的话保存其中，又将它赠予那句话原本的主人。他露出惊喜的表情，十分可爱。

后来我琴艺精湛了许多，挑了阳光明媚的一日，在他父亲带他进王城的时候，炫耀一样的在他的面前展示起来。他仍然躲在他父亲身后，但这一次他笑得很开心。我很开心，我只觉得很开心，心脏淌下泪水。

龙睁开眼睛，泪眼婆娑，模糊了视线中Lilia的脸庞。

“啊……哭得这么厉害，你一定是做了个好梦吧。”养父一样的少年为他擦去眼角的泪水，握着龙干瘦的手抽噎道。

“不幸的是，你的翅膀永远沉入那片大海了。但谢天谢地……”他难以抑制喜悦地抱上Malleus昏迷许久的身体，“你终于在春天醒过来了……”

Malleus在身体恢复过来后，带着一捧金盏花独自去到那女贞灌木的迷宫，为Sebek扫了墓。他先是手指轻点那金绿的叶片，让女贞开出白色的零星花朵，然后徒手挖开那石碑和荆棘前的土堆。

黑檀木的琴身泥土间显露出它本来的模样，染上手指的血。

“……你在这里啊。”

晴雨的春泽打湿了金盏花和女贞本就浅淡气息。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文庆祝Yinbai老师的生日。  
> 同时借此感谢龙寮同好在这些日子给予我的陪伴和感情，也借此感谢将《索拉里斯星》推荐给我的友人，还有那些一直以来支持着我的朋友和忠实的读者们。  
> 谢谢你们，没有你们，我不会拥有足够的勇气和感悟写下这样的故事。


End file.
